Black Out Sex
by QueenWolf12
Summary: The only thing worse than having black out sex with the bushy eyed brit would be having his child. But that couldn't happen countries couldn't get pregnant, right? UKXSeychells rated T for drinking.


****

****

**I have no clue what made me write this. I just though it would be fun to write you know. Anyway this pairing gets no love at all! So yeah...I kinda picture them having this happen to them. **

**I do not own hetalia or Seyshellls would be in the anime!**

* * *

She was never one to drink. Not her oh no. But the other night was different. She had had a long day and plus France had invited her. As long as France wasn't trying to get in her pants she did enjoy the time she spent with him. So going out to a bar with him seemed alright. But she didn't count on France running into his friends when they got there. Nor did she count on having one to many herself. But she did and she had gotten drunk.

Seychelles moaned as she grabbed her head. Her skull was pounding, her stomach was in a knot. Ohh.. She closed her eyes to wait try to sleep it off. Only to have her eyes jolt open once more. Where am I?

This wasn't her house? This wasn't France's house either. She had never seen this place before. The wall where dark brown with a green broader, the sheets on her where cotton not silk. What had she done last night. Seychelles was snapped out of her thoughts by a shifting in the covers. Turning over her mouth dropped open.

"S-seychells..." Arthur said barely above a wisper. He was in just as much shock as she was.

"W-what did we do? She asked nervously.

England scowled. What do you think. He said bluntly as he sat up and sat on the edge of his bed. Arthur rubbed the side of his head as he tryed to recall what had taken place the night before and relieve some of his hang over.

"But we couldn't have" Seychelles covered her chest with the blankets,"me and you...we...we...just couldn't have..I mean how did we-"The she remembered. England had been at the bar too last night. When she couldn't find France and was wasted she remembered a short man coming to her and buying her a drink. he was through the table when she had meet him t hat's why she didn't know it was the Englishmen. She must have gone home with him and...she shuttered at the thought.

"Do you recall any of it?"

"Huh?'

"Do you remember having sex?"

Seychelles shook her head. "Me niether."England sat up and picked up his boxers. Looking over his shoulders he noticed the island girl was stairing at him. "What?" He asked slipping them on.

Arthur signed as he threw a green t-shirt at the girl. "What?"

"You can wear that until I get down washing your clothes"With that the blonde left the room with all the clothes that had been scattered on the floor. Seychelles just starred as he left-ed. She slipped the shirt on and made her way down the hallway to the washroom.

"How can you act like nothing happened?"

"Because we both want to forget it and we both don't remember it so it's easy to love."Arthur stated hand on his hip. " Besdies it isn't like anyone knows we had...intercourse. The only way they would is if I got you pageant love."

Seychelles was about to say something but her words stopped. She hadn't thought of that. Placing a hand on her flat stomach she gulped. The very though of having a child with the British man sickened her. She could hardly stand Arthur Kirkland...the thought of the two sharing a child was unthinkable to her. It was sicking even. That would be the only thing worse than having black out sex with the bushy eyed Brit, would be having his child.

"What is it now?" England asked before thinking. " Oh please don't tell me you think your with child now."

";How do you know that I'm not"; Seychelles said almost in tears. The thought of birth scared her half to death.

"Because countries can't get pergant." England scoffed. What a thing to ask.

"How do you know?"

Arthur paused. He really didn't know if what he had said was true. But he had never heard of it. "It has never happened before."

"What if we're the first?"

"I highly tout we'd be the first countries to have a child if it was possible."

"Arthur it isn't like there is many female countries and men can't get pageant and...and.."

"I'll go pick you up a test if it makes you feel better." Arthur said once he saw the young girl was on the verge of tears.

Seychelles thanked England with a hug before he left. She sat down at the kitchen table. Arthur was right. He had to be right. She was a country and country didn't get knocked up. She knew that but still she would be happy to see it for herself. ;" no way I'm pergant." She said out load to herself laughing bitterly. "There is no way...right?"

**

* * *

**

**So what you think? Also if your wondering about what happened in the end you get to decided. Do they wide up having a kid together or was it just a big scare. Also the spellcheck thing was kinda messed up so if there are any mistakes I didn't catch I am sorry.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
